


Stay And Decay

by Dikhotomia



Series: Whumptober 2k19: FE3H Edition [31]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Horror, Day 31 Embrace, Gen, I'm back playing with things, on the off chance you haven't done the blue lions route spoilers, short and sad (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "She embraces the change like she does the agony that comes with it. Like the quiet acceptance that she's crossed a line she can't ever step back over. She's reached a point of no choice, of being pushed and pushed and pushed until the corner she's found herself in is too tight to maneuver through. She has no wiggle room, no way of slipping through the finger's of her enemies to rebound.All she can do is stand her ground, tear and rend and dismantle until either she or they remain. There's no running, no talking. She's given voice to her beliefs and been denied. So she will fight and she will win or die."OREdelgard grows desperate.





	Stay And Decay

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys, the last day. The last prompt for Whumptober and I'm, well I can't believe I actually managed to do it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments and joined me for this pretty crazy ride, I love all your faces.

She embraces the change like she does the agony that comes with it. Like the quiet acceptance that she's crossed a line she can't ever step back over. She's reached a point of no choice, of being pushed and pushed and pushed until the corner she's found herself in is too tight to maneuver through. She has no wiggle room, no way of slipping through the finger's of her enemies to rebound.

All she can do is stand her ground, tear and rend and dismantle until either she or they remain. There's no running, no talking. She's given voice to her beliefs and been denied. So she will fight and she will win or die.

_They're coming-_

_-This pain is nothing-_

_-He's gone, they're gone-_

_-I only need a few minutes, hold them back and run when you get the chance-_

_Let them come._

She embraces the change like she does the shedding of her humanity, bones extending, cartilage snapping and rearranging, skin tearing to expose the blackened shell of scale and muscle underneath. The flesh sloughs away like rot, hitting the ground at her feet with a wet, sick sound. She falls with it, knees and hands hitting the ground, fingers snapping and elongating to her gasping breaths.

She embraces the change like she does the acceptance that she's little more than a walking corpse now, garish wings splitting from her shoulders and extending high above her back. Jaw splitting and teeth sharpening, throat hollowing out and warping in a howl that sounds as inhuman as she looks now.

Pain, grief, anguish.

Anger, rage, wrath.

She embraces the change like she does the sight of them at the doors, shocked and horrified at the sight of her. The thing she's become instead of the Emperor they expected. She rises, rises until her feet leave the ground and the skeletal wings hold her aloft, magic burning at the tips of clawed hands. She invites them to come with ground glass words and a volley of flame.

A promise to make it quick.

_Facing you....I grow weak._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back after a short break, cuz as fun as this entire month (and doing Edeleth week) was. I need a break. You're perfectly welcome to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos) (if you haven't already, if you have I'm sorry I'm so quiet) for idk whatever, dropping me a prompt idea or just yelling at me about FE.
> 
> Catch y'all later otherwise!


End file.
